


五次卢克回到了过去，一次他改变了未来

by Greenplay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, Memory Flashback, Multi, Rating: NC17, Vader survived Palpatine's lightning attack
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 维达扔掉PPT之后并没有死，卢克把他带走了。卢克一边维持他的生命，同时进入了他的记忆之中。有父子年下肉，迷之展开，真的很迷，慎入。





	五次卢克回到了过去，一次他改变了未来

卢克发现自己回到了塔图因。

熟悉的热风迎面吹来，几颗细小的沙粒擦过脸颊，塔图因的景色与他离开时毫无分别。但卢克知道他本人并不在那儿，此时此刻他应该正开着一艘TIE战机，与达斯·维达一起挤在窄小的单人驾驶座上……他记得他把濒死的父亲拖进了机舱，穿过重重炮火，在一片混乱中脱离了爆炸的死星二号。他们刚刚跳入超空间，或者卢克也不确定是什么空间，他还来不及分辨这条航线的目的地是哪里，一阵原力的震荡让他陷入了黑暗，再次睁开眼睛后，他就回到了故乡。

卢克看了看自己的双手，困惑地抬起头，他站在一片低矮的屋檐下，正对着一道房门，里面传来有人说话的声音，卢克小心地跨进门，只见一个金发的孩子背对着他，坐在一大堆破铜烂铁之间自言自语。

“……别担心，3PO，我会把你修好的。”那孩子说，脸颊气鼓鼓地泛着红，他拿着一把小刷子，时不时地沾一点水，仔细擦拭面前躺着的机器人。

卢克认出了他的好伙伴3PO，不禁吃了一惊，但是它没有装外壳，密密麻麻的线路从剖开的腹腔里伸出来，模样十分凄惨。卢克悄悄地走近，只见工作台上满是尘土，还有一些细碎的砂砾从它的金属器官之间漏下来。不过，即便被开膛破肚了，3PO也没有停止说话：

“安尼主人，这都是我的错，我不该嘲笑他们，说他们的大脑比机器运转得慢……但这的确是事实，什么样的傻瓜会把一个礼仪机器人埋进沙堆里呢？这是非常不恰当的行为，而且对任何人都没有好处……”

卢克屏住呼吸，看着眼前这个熟悉又陌生的人。他猜那孩子就是安纳金·天行者——他的父亲。一直以来那个人总是站在很远的地方，要么存在于绝地武士的传说中，要么藏在又硬又厚的盔甲里，而不像现在这样，柔软而又生气勃勃。然而不知为什么，这个空间中的安纳金和3PO都感觉不到自己，但卢克可以肯定，眼前的一切全部都真实发生过，他被原力拖进了父亲的回忆中。

“我不会再让人把你抓走的。”小安纳金说，把刷子上沾着的沙子掸到一边，“你是我唯一拥有的东西了”。

“这是我的荣幸！安尼主人，我很高兴您这样认为，您也是我唯一拥有的东西……噢不，请原谅，是人，不是东西……”

很快3PO清理完毕了，小安纳金放下刷子，重新接起断开的线路，让机器人坐了起来，他上下端详着自己的造物，然后终于露出了笑容。

卢克看着他的侧脸，忍不住伸出手，去碰那孩子头上翘起的金发。他当然什么也没有触到，他的父亲忽然回过头来，目光直直地穿过卢克的身体，显然是听到了外面有什么动静。

接下来的回忆就不那么美妙了，抓走3PO的几个大孩子找上门来，把机器人的主人揪出去狠狠揍了一顿。小安纳金努力反抗了，但是并没有什么用，他摔倒在泥地里，身上到处是淤青和擦伤，一句求饶的话也没有说。他的沉默让大孩子们觉得很无趣，最后踹了几脚后便走了。卢克在一旁大声喊着，他甚至拔出了光剑，祈求原力帮助对方，可却绝望地发现原力并非无所不能。

然后他从那个黄沙漫天的记忆中醒了过来，回到冰冷的现实中。

机舱里的温度不知什么时候降低了，只有与他交握的那双手还有一丝温暖。维达依然没有醒，他的生命体征非常微弱，卢克甚至觉得维达有几秒真的死了，只是在超空间跃迁的一瞬间，他短暂地从光明面汲取了力量。卢克不知道这样的状况能持续多久，刚才的那段记忆又代表了什么……原力在上，他有太多不知道的事了，关于安纳金·天行者、关于达斯·维达、关于他的父亲，他几乎一无所知。他们过去的交集总是很短暂，而且并不愉快。

也许这是原力的意志，卢克让自己冷静下来。如果尤达大师在这里，应该会露出一个神秘的微笑，告诉他顺其自然，于是他握紧父亲的双手，再次陷入了深深的冥想中。

 

 

穿浅黄色长裙的女人笑着，额前棕色的卷发快活地翘起。她的视线穿过安纳金看向他，卢克感觉自己的呼吸停止了，就像他第一次在全息影像中见到莱娅时一样，只能惊叹：“她真美！”他知道眼前这个人就是他的母亲。

安纳金拉着她跑到自己做了标记的那片草地上，那儿早早埋下了种子，是纳布特有的一种花，他练习了很久，想用原力让花在一瞬间长出来。他找到那块白色大石头，让帕德梅坐下：

“先闭上眼睛，等我一会，我有礼物给你。”

她用双手遮住眼睛，但是依然偷偷从指缝里看着对方。这家伙在做什么呢？安纳金坐在那里，试着进入冥想状态，借来无所不能的原力，但是他做不到，帕德梅在身边他无法平静下来，他忍不住想笑，又生自己的气，眉头一会皱起一会松开……求求你了，快让花儿长出来！然而原力静默无声，跟埋在地下的种子一起装死，安纳金尝试了好几次，最后不得不放弃了，“真该死，这可太糟糕了……”

“亲爱的安尼，”帕德梅瞥见他沮丧的样子，笑出了声，“我可以睁开眼睛了吗？”

“好吧。”安纳金也坐到大石头上，承认自己的计划失败了。

帕德梅听了种子的故事，若有所思地说：“可能是因为，现在还没有到这种花生长的时候，勉强要它开放太困难了。”她听说过花在不属于自己的季节开放的情况，培育者有各种各样的办法达成心愿，只不过那样养出来的植物比普通的要短命得多。

“不，我有一次成功了，原力是可以做到的。”安纳金努力回忆着他的唯一一次成功，那朵花迅速地长出来之后被一阵狂风吹散了，但他还是坚信这是有可能的，“也许有一天，我不仅能让花开，还能阻止它凋谢……这样你想什么时候看到，就什么时候看到。”

“安尼……”帕德梅握住他的手，她想自己已经是世界上最幸福的人，“我有你就足够了。”

他们不再讨论花了，年轻的恋人们沉浸在热情中，从草地的这边滚到了那边。卢克注视着他们，脸有些发红，他不知道这是不是母亲怀上自己的那一天……但在那一点羞赧之中，他又发自内心地感到喜悦，他的爸爸妈妈是如此相爱，即使其中一人已经永远离去，这份记忆依然深深地刻在维达的记忆里。他和莱娅一定是被祝福与期盼着来到这个世界的。可是，维达怎么能忍受这样美好的记忆，而在黑暗中度过那么多年呢？卢克无法想象，他小心地放下父亲的手，暂时从过去中抽离出来。

他不知道该怎么办，一切都太晚了。他向光明面求索，在冥想中触摸维达的精神，但他只能勉强维持对方的最后一点生命，而那人还是在肉眼可见地衰弱。人们说，人在死前会回顾自己的一生，卢克想，他的父亲正在死去，所以他才能通过原力看到那些记忆，那些只有在濒死时才会泄露的秘密。

如果原力真的拥有意志的话，它到底想要什么？卢克倚靠在驾驶座旁，把自己蜷成一团，脑袋埋进臂弯里，好像这样就能听见原力的回声。

这是他们从混战中逃脱的第二天了，每隔几个小时卢克就重新设定一次航线，让飞船自动驾驶，但他不知道这样的逃离要持续到什么时候，他不能回到义军的基地求援，他的同伴们大多跟维达有仇，没有人会原谅那个杀人如麻的黑暗尊主……莱娅，莱娅知道她的父亲还活着吗？可是她不会原谅，卢克想，她尤其不会原谅。

所以现在只剩下他和维达两个人，孤独地在银河系中航行，也许很快他也会失去这最后的陪伴。

卢克苦笑了一下，他已经开始想念安纳金记忆中的旧共和国了，那儿花草芬芳，人们笑容灿烂，即将倾倒的大厦还保持着体面的光辉，那是个他没有机会亲临的——属于他父母的时代。卢克想念他们，天啊，他真的想念他们。卢克擦了擦弄湿的袖子，为这突如其来的情绪感到有些不好意思，可是无论如何，他都想再见一面——

然而这一次出现了一个让他惊讶的人。

卢克见到了年轻时的欧比旺·克诺比。他看起来既温和又明亮，棕色的头发稍微有些长了，虽然留了胡子，但脸上带着青年人的勃勃生气，只有沉静的气质与卢克后来遇见的绝地大师一模一样。

不过此时的欧比旺一点也不沉静，他又是叹气又是摇头，露出痛心的表情，另一边站着的安纳金抱着双臂不为所动。他刚刚审问完一个分离主义者，情报到手了，但场面并不好看，他没能控制住愤怒的情绪……那些已经死去的人，还有可能会死的人，他只想快点结束这一切。事情本该就此了结，然而那个叛乱分子在巨大的压力下引爆了体里携带的炸弹，几乎炸掉了半个监狱，安纳金意识到了危险的前奏，但他没有停手……然后他醒过来了，身边全是血和尸块。

“你会把我交给绝地议会处置，是吗？”安纳金语气僵硬地说，他下意识地按住剑柄，尽管他知道自己不会对师父拔剑，但不知道什么时候起，这样的动作变成了一种本能。也许旷日持久的战争改变了他，也改变了所有人。

“什么？当然不会！”欧比旺不假思索地说，“我永远不会这样做！为什么你认为……”他的心刺痛了一下，他知道对方是在说气话，可那句话中有某种尖锐的东西让他很难受，但欧比旺还是说：“我知道你不是故意的，我原谅你。”

“你原谅我？”安纳金轻笑了一声，“但你始终认为我做错了，不是吗？你把我当作犯错的孩子，因为你不忍心责罚我，所以放过我？”他很快觉察到自己说的并不公平，叹了口气，身体稍微放松下来，“我希望……我很害怕，欧比旺，我害怕有一天我们都无法再说服自己了。”

欧比旺伸出手按了按对方的肩膀，安慰道：“我会跟你站在一起，这不是你的错，一切都会过去的。”他试图通过原力穿过迷雾，触摸安纳金的内心，用那无形的双手拥抱他，可是却被一层薄薄的力场阻隔，他不能再深入了。

安纳金微微侧过身，露出一个疲倦的笑容，他看了一眼被血濡成深色的绝地长袍，轻声道：“我先回去了。明天见。”

卢克与欧比旺站在原地，目送着安纳金离开，看着那拖长的影子渐渐没入走廊尽头。

有一瞬间卢克希望明天立刻到来，希望早晨的阳光把原本的安纳金带回来，然而，他再次见到父亲的时候，安纳金已经完全变成了另一个人。

卢克在记忆的迷宫中漫无目的地乱晃，一扇白色的大门向他打开，向他伸出邀请之手。门外的景象有些眼熟，他来到了某座飞船的机舱里……熟悉的黑色身影矗立在眼前，卢克忍不住倒吸了一口气。

维达收起光剑，静默地站在满地死尸之间，那些环绕在耳边的尖叫和求饶声终于消失了。“仁慈……这就是仁慈。”他冷笑着想到。事实的确如此，他们每一个都死得很干脆，几乎没有痛苦。让这些人短暂又无用的一生尽快结束，难道不是仁慈？比起他经受过的痛苦，他正在承受的痛苦，死亡算得了什么呢？

可是有某个极微弱的声音在脑海深处在嘶吼着，扰乱了本该一片死寂的心灵，那声音既熟悉又陌生，它来自安纳金·天行者，来自遥远的过去，那个人绝望地大声喊着什么，仿佛被活埋在地底的困兽。维达没有掐住那人的喉咙，他只是听着：

“你应该结束自己的生命，维达。”安纳金说得非常肯定，好像这跟行星自转一样理所当然，“但你是个胆小鬼，你不敢这么做。”

维达抬起光剑柄，慢慢对准了胸口。安纳金说错了，其实他早就想过这样做，他至今为止还活着，也许是因为愤怒、因为仇恨、因为野心，因为他不甘心一切已成定论。他知道自己已经不再是人，他变成了某种强大武器，一柄利刃，只有在血里才有存在的意义。可是安纳金不这么认为，他总是不肯放弃自己的人类身份，他希望去死，因为死亡是只有活过的人才拥有的奢侈品。维达几乎对这个结局产生了一丝向往，他的手搭在光剑上，只差——

“你还不配，我的徒弟。”帕尔帕廷皇帝暗哑的声音从身后传来，“你自己也很清楚，把剑放下吧。是我给予你的痛苦还不够多吗？我这样做，不是为了让你懦弱退缩，一死了之，而是为了让你拥有更强大的力量，我对你寄予厚望，可是你令我失望了。”

安纳金的声音消失了。

维达回过神来，他放下光剑，走到师父面前单膝跪下，内心的纷扰在那一瞬间完全清除了。他当然清楚皇帝陛下也是自己仇恨的人之一，可是他亲手选择了这种命运，他的整个生命依赖于此，帕尔帕廷不仅救回了他的身体，也支撑着他的精神，意识到这一点后，仇恨的火焰烧得更旺盛了，他从迷惘中醒了过来。

“很好，很好。”帕尔帕廷满意地说，他在原力中感觉到了对方的愤怒和恨意，这才是他想要的。维达是他最完美的造物，是一座恐惧的熔炉，而他必须保持这机器永远燃烧，为帝国、为皇帝陛下燃烧。穆斯塔法的岩浆不算什么，帕尔帕廷想，那不过在短时间内摧毁了安纳金的外在，是他长期不懈的努力，才塑造了达斯·维达的内心。

“不……不！！”

卢克大喊着醒过来，头顶舱室的天花板旋转着，卢克花了十秒钟才意识到这并不是某一段记忆的残影，他所在的TIE战机真的失去了控制，早已从设定好的轨道上偏离，导航地图上的光标卡在屏幕中央一动不动，无法定位自己的位置，一股强大的引力拖着TIE战机往未知的方向飞去，卢克看了一眼燃料消耗的情况，刻度条只下降了一点点，他们现在正靠着那股黑暗中的引力，而非自己的动力在飞行。

他们旋转得越来越快，卢克再次检查了一遍座椅上的固定装置，然后扑向操纵杆，那玩意固执得像石头一样……眼前的宇宙平静得一如往昔，好像只有他们被卷入了某个看不见的旋涡，那股暗流抓住了一侧的机翼，撕扯着让机身翻滚起来。卢克几乎无法站稳，他被一个空了的燃料罐砸中，整个人摔向驾驶座，脑袋磕在维达胸口的维生面板上，然后陷入了一片混沌之中。

卢克开始分不清时间的顺序了，过去与未来仿佛在争夺现在这个时刻，蜂拥着着挤进他的脑海，一会是TIE战机失控的警示音，一会是维达记忆中的一片血红……终于，画面静止下来，卢克又回到了熟悉的沙漠星球上。

但这里并不是塔图因。

卢克记得这个地方，弗洛加斯瓦斯曾经是义军的一个秘密基地，那里还有有座神秘的绝地圣殿，他在那里待过一小段时间……当然，还有他的父亲。

当时卢克与义军飞行中队并肩作战，围堵一架单枪匹马闯进来的战斗机。在那颗星球稀薄的大气层外，他们互相追逐射击了几个来回，卢克很快就意识到了他的对手是谁，达斯·维达的驾驶技术好得令人吃惊，甚至激起了卢克隐约的好胜心，但是事态失控得太快，两人双双坠机，后来他还差点被帝国军抓走……

现在他终于在维达的记忆中看到了这件事的另一个视角。这对父子在追逐之中并没能见上一面，反而是一心想消灭维达的莱娅撞到了他面前。卢克的心提了起来，他从父亲身后看去，莱娅的身形显得如此娇小，一只手就可以捏死，维达也抬起了手，他杀死过无数比莱娅强大许多的生物，这一个也不会有任何困难……卢克下意识地冲到她面前，挡住他们共同的敌人。他有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛过往记忆中的维达真的看见了他，黑色的面具能反射出自己的身影。维达停了一会，有什么东西干扰了他的思维，不，他并不需要自己动手，这个不知死活的叛军会自取灭亡。

于是他放了手，说：“你觉得你的朋友会来救你。”

“他们不会救我……可他们会杀了你。莱娅坚决地说，她按下藏在身后的信号发射器，下达了进攻的命令。

现在回想起来，卢克衷心感谢打乱了战局的帝国军，否则维达与莱娅同归于尽是他最不想看到的结局。

维达又一次追丢了目标，他看着千年隼号在眼前逃走，失望与愤怒让他握紧了拳头，但隐约中他松了一口气，至少他的儿子不会落到帝国的其他人手中。死星被毁后，皇帝对他的态度有变化，周围又都是一群废物，时刻盯着自己，或许现在的确不是抓住卢克·天行者的好时机……

他回到方舟天使号，让阿芙拉设好坐标起航。她的两个机器人在一旁叽叽喳喳地说着话，这些噪声莫名形成了令人安心的背景音，让他可以稍微放松下来。卢克跟着父亲一同上了飞船，还看到一个跟3PO同型号的机器人，但颜色不同，那家伙用右手猛地拔下了自己的左手，说：

“……女士，劳驾您帮帮忙。”它伸出右臂，让阿芙拉把金色手臂拆下来，“非常感谢。虽然那个叫做3PO的机器人毫无用处，但我接受了它的一部分数据，是来自弗洛加斯瓦斯上的绝地圣殿，我相信它的系统里并没有内置这种古老的语言，但我可以破译……”

卢克睁大了眼睛，他对那个地方印象深刻，本来想自己探索一番，但是维达和帝国军的到来打乱了所有计划，调查也不了了之。他转头看了维达一眼，他的父亲此时坐在副驾驶座上，完全沉浸在自己的思绪中，并未在意机器人和阿芙拉的对话。

只有阿芙拉聚精会神地看着机器人翻译出来的语句，低声念道：“……位于光影之间，黑暗之子将诞下光明之子，两者之结合将使得原力回归平衡……这好像是弗洛加斯瓦斯原住民的预言，但是三零，这跟我们都知道的那个预言不太一样啊……”

“银河系是个很大的地方，不同地区的人理解的原力不尽相同，同一个预言也有不同的版本。”三零继续输出从3PO那里得到的信息，显示屏上出现了歪歪扭扭的简笔画和图像，看起来像某种示意图。它伸出刚装上的那只备用胳膊，指着屏幕说：“这个种族早已灭绝，不过我正好知道他们的一些语言和习俗，阿芙拉女士，他们曾经受到早期绝地武士的影响，发展出了一种原力疗法，当然也有可能是因为这个星球正好位于一个原力强大的坐标上。那座圣殿和地下浴场即是为治疗的目的而……”

卢克凑近三零，仔细听它的解释，它所说的方法太过不可思议了，可是——

“轰”的一声巨响打断了他的记忆之旅，他感到自己被什么东西猛地推开，他还没来得及睁开眼睛，只是下意识地抱住维达，挡住扑面而来的气浪。TIE战机一头扎进陌生的大气层里，两扇机翼被高温烧掉，失去平衡的机体翻滚着往下坠落，幸好驾驶座的紧急防护措施并没有失灵，在开始急速下落后，及时将两位乘客弹射了出去。

卢克分不清方向，他只觉得热风刮得脸快要烧起来了，但他收紧了右手，再次确认父亲还在自己怀里，然后伸出左手打开降落伞。

他们被酷烈的风卷得很远很远，然后摔进了一块柔软的沙丘中，卢克失去意识之前，最后听到的是远处TIE战机爆炸的声音。

 

 

维达先醒了过来。

卢克的手依然紧紧抓着他，跳动的脉搏包裹着他的机械指尖。维达环顾四周，立刻发现自己并不是第一次来到这个地方，也不是第一次在此地坠机……他曾经追逐着卢克的踪迹来到这颗星球，又与之擦肩而过。它看起来比塔图因更贫瘠，但是却拥有一座绝地圣殿，有义军的秘密基地，还有他的儿子。

维达的右腿假肢和盔甲撞得不成样子，大片的皮肤暴露在外，他感觉自己像被踩碎了的甲壳动物，正在空气中缓慢腐朽，只有呼吸器还能勉强运作，但也已经失去了稳定的节奏。他试着动了动自由的右手，想支撑自己坐起来，然而几块金属指节不听话地滚落下来，腕骨发出一声崩裂的脆响，就再也不动了。

他在心里叹了一口气，卢克趴在他身上，脑袋搭在胸口还算完好的面板上，压出“滴滴”的危险信号。维达知道实际情况比这些警示要严重得多，他很快就要离开了，在这个命中注定的、湿气氤氲的星球……维达看向天空，或者说只是一小片天空，头顶的天花板被坠落的冲击力破开一个大洞，碎石块和沙土堆得满地都是，看来他们从天而降，直接掉进了一座地下建筑物中。

而维达记得他被弹出去后看到的大地，还有连绵起伏的沙丘，那是记忆中弗洛加斯瓦斯的样子，可是它的地下世界却完全不一样，只隔着一层地表，却仿佛置身于丛林之中，也许他已经死了，才会看到这样的幻象……

卢克忽然动了动，挣扎着从昏迷中醒来。在坠落的过程中，他好像又短暂地回到了维达的记忆中，捕捉阿芙拉与三零被打断的对话。从第一次记忆潜入开始，每一次都进得越来越深，而在坠机前的最后那段回忆里，他的行为甚至影响了过去，他阻止了维达杀死莱娅……卢克感觉这像一场梦，可又不是梦，它的确来自维达的过去，可是却打开了一种全新的可能性，那个被维达自己忽略轻视的可能性。时间在天行者的血缘中构成了环形，他的出生注定要拯救别人，他注定要拯救父亲。

卢克眨了眨眼睛，彻底清醒了过来，他为这个惊人的启示而浑身战栗，身边的环境也在提醒他梦境变成了现实，他认出了四面墙上的奇异文字，是他没来得及去的那座绝地圣殿，他当时就感觉到了不寻常的东西……

然后他发现自己正趴在什么地方，压得维达快要喘不过气来了。

“对不起……我……”他手忙脚乱地跳起来，把那块维生面板摆正，他想知道到底哪一个键能让父亲的呼吸恢复平稳。

“卢克。”维达轻声道，“没关系，已经够了。”他的辅助发声的装置损坏了，只能艰难地吐出几个字。他有很多话想说，他才是该说“对不起”的人，是他让卢克失去了父母、错过了生命中的二十多年时光，他甚至拖着儿子来到这个荒芜的星球，而卢克现在本该与朋友们一起庆祝胜利。

但是卢克摇了摇头，蓝眼睛里闪动着兴奋的光，“不，不……别放弃，我知道该怎么做，原力告诉了我！父亲，听我说……”他托住维达，摇摇晃晃地站起来。眼前的圣殿遗址与记忆中的景象渐渐重叠，他们现在就在入口的圆形大厅里，与之相连的是一条笔直的通道，然后穿过弧形斜坡进入下一层，三零已经为他指出了正确的路……

他们在碎石堆中缓慢地挪动着，维达露出疑问的表情，他不明白卢克眼中忽然出现的狂热色彩，为什么卢克就是不肯放弃自己，为了拯救父亲，即使失去一只手、失去生命也在所不惜。维达为他感到悲伤，因为卢克所付出的一切，并不能改变即将到来的死亡。

水流声越来越清晰，维达怀疑自己的听觉出了错……这颗沙漠星球上竟然有如此丰富的地下水？眼前出现了一座巨大的圆形水池，浅蓝色的半透明液体回旋流动着，里面有某种熟悉的东西在呼唤着他……维达的思维渐渐模糊起来，他的机械右腿从膝盖以下彻底断裂，再也无法支撑身体，卢克一把捞住了他，然后慢慢地把父亲的身体放进水池里。

仿佛是感应到了陌生人的来访，池水一下子翻腾起来，白色的雾气漫上来，很快没过了维达的身影。卢克脱下自己的衣服，也一步跨进了水中，托住逐渐下沉的维达。

“父亲，醒过来……看着我，”他的声音被雾气包裹住，变得低沉，仿佛泉水在呜咽。现在的每一分每一秒都是奢侈，也许早已无药可救，即使是古代绝地圣殿的力量也无法修复维达残破的躯体，可是卢克不愿放弃希望，他能感觉到此地的原力很强大，而且充满善意，像一朵温柔的云拥抱着冰封的山峰。他希望维达也能感受到这些——

“咳……”维达的咳嗽堵在了呼吸器里，他呛出一口水，然后睁开了眼睛。卢克的脸无比清晰地出现在视线中，比几天前见到的清晰许多，陌生的色彩忽然涌入视觉之中，深金色的头发，淡蓝的眼睛……这真是他看到的吗？是他用自己的双眼看到的吗？

卢克手忙脚乱地帮他扯下呼吸器，扔到一边，好让那张湿透的脸完全露出来。维达急促地喘了几口气，下意识地伸手去抓呼吸器，可是那玩意很快沉入了池水之中，而他被卢克抱在怀里，一点力气也使不上来。

“给……我……”他张嘴试图呼吸，像所有溺水的人一样，但他知道自己并不能吸进任何氧气，他的肺早就无法运作了。可是这一次不同，维达感觉到了一些东西，某种清凉的气息顺着喉管进入身体，胸腔久违地起伏了一下，那像是临死前的错觉，维达想，正是因为他就要死了，所以安纳金的身体、安纳金的感官又眷恋地回到了他的意识中……

但是卢克的双手在颤抖，他贴着父亲的胸口，那里确实传来了生命的气息，正在极缓慢地起伏，他难以置信地说：“原力……天啊，这是真的……”

维达摇了摇头，他不知道卢克在幻想什么，他需要呼吸器，他需要那个，他再次伸出手，试图够到水中漂浮着的那玩意，然而卢克拉住了他的手。

“不，不要依赖它……原力可以治愈你，只要相信它，相信我，我会救你的。”

原力治愈不了我，维达苦涩地想，他试过无数次了，不然他为什么要寄生在那副沉重的盔甲里？他张开手掌，希望那个救命的东西能回到自己这里，但是什么也没有发生，原力没有听从他的意志，热气腾腾的水雾弥漫了视线，卢克的脸越来越近……

他被整个人按进了水里。这情景并不陌生，但这里并不是他习惯的巴克塔医疗罐，也没有任何维生装置辅助生命，他本能地想要呼吸，却被另一个人堵住了嘴唇。

在那一刻，他与原力的连接断开了，他与卢克的连接取而代之。二十多年来维达所熟悉的，那道看不见的黑暗之门，忽然向他完全关闭，就好像被一只手强行拽离了母体……维达挣扎起来，刺骨的恐惧从脊椎窜上脑海，他开始感到害怕，卢克到底想干什么？反抗帕尔帕廷的时候，他能清晰地感应到卢克的内心，可是现在这种原力赋予的印证不复存在，维达能感觉到的只有卢克的双手，和他嘴唇的味道。他上一次吻一个人是什么时候？帕德梅……卢克很像她，同样善良的灵魂和温柔的眼睛，还有那比所有人都坚定的内心，他无法克制地为之倾心，当时如此，现在也一样。

他放松了身体，任由机械假肢的重量让自己沉入水中，感觉比以往要轻盈，久违的气息从四肢百骸渗入他的身体……终于，卢克托着他的头浮出了水面，湿润的手指抚上他的面颊。

“父亲，你的伤疤……”维达脸上那道延伸到脑后的伤疤开始慢慢变浅，像一道终于舒展开的皱纹，池水以某种神秘的力量正在治愈这个濒死之人。卢克想起圣殿墙壁上的预言，决定完成他必须要做的事。

“黑暗之子将诞下光明之子，两者之结合将使得原力回归平衡……父亲，我想，那预言指的是你和我。”

维达恍惚中没能完全理解这句话，只听到了“预言”两个字，“我讨厌预言。”它带来的只有痛苦与不幸。

“但这是真的，这是唯一救你的方法。”卢克再次吻他，这回是嘴角、下颌线和耳垂，他贴在父亲的耳边说：“也许你不相信预言，或者原力，但是相信我……”

维达很快明白了那新的预言是什么意思，包裹着自己的水变得温暖，甚至开始发烫，但这和穆斯塔法的岩浆不一样，那些烈焰烧毁了他的感官，而现在这些又回来了，卢克的身体紧贴着自己，那真实的、活生生的触感让他几乎失去理智，他忍不住回抱住对方，尽可能地彼此交缠，仿佛每触摸一寸皮肤，就能重获一寸生命。一分钟前他认为自己需要呼吸器，而现在他需要被卢克完全占领。

卢克时而咬住他的脖颈，时而舔舐那慢慢变浅的伤疤，他像幼兽一样惶恐，又急不可耐地撞进父亲的身体，就好像这是命中注定的事，就像在飞船上他们的光剑相交一样，他会向维达挥剑，也会用爱和欲望来拯救对方，因为他知道，他的世界里的所有一切，都始于安纳金·天行者的爱和欲望。

他们在水中彼此吞吐，上下沉浮，新生的皮肤在水流的摩擦下一点点变红。太多的感官同时涌进了意识之中，视觉、听觉、触觉、嗅觉……维达情愿一个接一个拿回来，可是卢克把他的所有馈赠全部注入，急切又贪婪，仿佛不在此时此地实现，预言就会过期作废。

“卢克……不……”维达终于忍不住叫出了声，也许他应该让卢克知道，他快要窒息了，那些令人疯狂的感觉从四面八方回流到身体里，极乐或极苦，他分辨不出，也许他应该回应卢克，否则这个傻孩子会以为自己还不够努力……

卢克露出一个抱歉的笑容，他的脸红得厉害，但并不是因为羞耻，奇妙的是他觉得这是正当的，也是他需要的。卢克用自己的机械臂，握住维达仅剩的那只手，他把那破损的金属食指含进嘴里，用灵巧的舌尖把它舔热，他直视着父亲的双眼，那双跟自己一样的蓝眼睛，他说：

“你能感觉到这个吗？”

维达知道他在问什么，卢克想知道他的金属手指是否有感觉。如果帕尔帕廷的闪电能穿透他的四肢，抵达机器环绕的内心的话，那么卢克也要做到同样的事，他还能做到更多。不仅让肉体重获新生，他还要不会说话的死物吐露真情。卢克从来不知道自己的内心能产生如此强烈的占有欲，当他与父亲融为一体的时候，那深藏在骨血中的冲动迸发出来压倒了一切。

池水越来越烫，随着两人的动作翻起一层层不耐的浪花，陌生的痛感与快感同时在维达的脑海中炸响，黑暗的角落里火花四溅，因为卢克点燃了群星。强烈的刺激让他眼前发黑，仿佛被爆炸的飞船抛入了无垠深空，也许他快要死了，死于溺水、死于窒息、死于卢克疯狂的幻想……

可是，当他们一同登顶，并肩俯视全宇宙的灿烂星河时，这些都不重要了。

 

 

维达看着水中的倒影，几乎认不出自己原本的样子。安纳金·天行者透过一层波纹向他微笑着，脸上的烧伤消失不见了，眼睛也恢复成了原本的蓝色，只有额头和眼角留下了岁月的痕迹。他难以置信地摸了摸脸颊，身体里的最后一丝黑暗原力被清除了。

但是同时他也感受不到光明面，以及原力有关的一切，那神秘的池水修复了他的旧伤，也收取了一笔昂贵的代价。从前他能在原力场中感觉到卢克的存在，现在却无影无踪……直到卢克的倒影也出现在水面上，他才能确定对方还在自己身边。

“所以……这就是做一个普通人的感觉。”安纳金轻声说。这感觉太陌生了，他从出生的第一天就是原力敏感者，这与生俱来的天赋给了他迅速的反应与直觉，还有操纵、验证他人内心的能力。

没有原力，他甚至不能确认卢克是爱他的。

在那一瞬间，恐惧爬上心头，安纳金深吸了一口气，控制住突如其来的情绪，那只是假象，恐惧会带来愤怒，他不能再次掉进同一个陷阱里了……然后卢克从身后伸出双手抱住了他，下巴搭在父亲的肩上，柔软的金发摩挲着耳廓，他的声音也软软的：

“你能感觉到我吗？”卢克的语气温柔得像是理所当然，因为他的要求如此简单，不过是死而复生，不过是心意相通，任何一个懂得爱的人都能做到。

达斯·维达无法满足卢克小小的愿望，但是安纳金可以，于是他闭上眼睛，微笑着点了点头。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：大多数量产TIE战机没有超空间引擎，而且理论上只能坐一个人，也没有弹射保护，不过有个别机型可以进行超空间跃迁，安全性也更佳，卢克找到的可能是比较好的机型。
> 
> 注2：这个有修复功能的水池类似DC的拉萨路之池，绝地圣殿来自《Vader Down》里父子俩擦肩而过的那个星球，这篇文里借来发散一下，有改动，阿芙拉没有被抓而是和维达一起回到了方舟天使号。
> 
> 注3：“I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you.”这句话真是适用于好多场合，而且Han说的没错，“Luke is crazy.”
> 
> 抽风注：写完之后我忽然觉得维达被圣殿池子治愈有点像钢炼里阿尔方斯重获肉身，仔细一想是挺相似的，原力的意志就好比真理之门，想要通过就必须付出代价，维达付出了半个身体、半个人生和整个灵魂，获得了黑暗原力，最后又用这力量赎回了自己，也从此了结原力之子的命运，变回一个普通人。


End file.
